Polymos
by lunann88
Summary: The TARDIS accidentally lands March 5th, 2005 in Blackpool, England. The day the Autons attacked. The day Clara Oswald lost her mother. Spoilers to Rose, in case. 1st multi-chapter story! I don't own Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first multi-chapter story! This idea has been stuck in my head for a while. I didn't really have the courage to write it because my fanfiction writing isn't very...good. I'm new at this. Anyways here is chapter one! **

* * *

><p>The TARDIS console room was silent except for the peaceful hums emitting from the sentient machine. The lights were dimmed and no one seemed to be inside the console room at the moment. It was peaceful. This tranquil peace was interrupted by a distant rumbling. It sounded like a stampede of people were approaching the TARDIS. The rumbling grew stronger as the stampede seemed to draw closer to the TARDIS. Rapid footsteps stopped in front of the TARDIS doors.<p>

_"Get the key, Doctor!"_ a female voice said in a tone of urgency.

_"Right!"_ a male voice responded. Rustling of clothing was heard outside.

_"Why the hell are your pockets so big?"_

_"What's wrong with pockets, Clara?...Aha!"_ the voice cried in triumph. The doors flung open and two individuals, a man and a woman, stumbled into the once peaceful console room. The woman closed the doors with haste while the man ran to the console, turning the familiar knobs and controls before pulling down a lever. The TARDIS engines heaved that familiar wheezing noise. The man, the Doctor, twirled in place and brought his arms in the air in celebration. The woman, Clara, slowly sank herself to the ground until she was seated and leaned her back against the doors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Right then! That was fun, wasn't it?" the Doctor exclaimed. He strived towards Clara, lending his hand to help her up.

Clara's eyes narrowed further before taking the Doctor's hand and standing up. "Your definition of fun was running with the bulls?!"

"But you had fun though."

"Did not!"

"Don't lie to me, Oswald. You were laughing five minutes into the running."

"I-" Clara faltered, unable to come up with an adequate answer. "Ok, that was fun."

"Ha!" the Doctor pointed at Clara. "I knew it!" Clara shook her head and chuckled to herself. Before she knew it, the Doctor's arms were circling around Clara's waist.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" The Doctor gave Clara a firm squeeze.

"You're incredible, Clara Oswald. My impossible girl." he whispered into Clara's ear. Clara's cheeks glowed red at the Doctor's compliment. Her arms wrapped around the Doctor's waist and she settled her head against the Doctor's chest. She quietly listened to the Doctor's two hearts beat rhythmically together.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump-thump._

The Doctor and Clara settled into a comfortable silence of just hugging with the TARDIS' light humming above them for a few minutes. The Doctor eventually pulled away.

"Right!" the Doctor shouted. "Maitlands home, Wednesday, February 26th, 2014, correct?" He turned the knobs on the console before pulling a lever. Clara nodded her head in response but the Doctor didn't notice the look of realization dawning in Clara's eyes.

"'Course it is. Don't want to put in the wrong date." The Doctor's mind flashbacked briefly to Rose, a slap, Downing Street, and the Slitheen. He winced slightly and touched his cheek gently.

"Doctor?" Clara asked. The Doctor twirled around to Clara. Her arms were crossed now and she was frowning at him.

"Clara! Remind me to tell about the Slitheen next time. Wondrous story by the way. Slitheen taking over Downing Street, aliens crashing into Big Ben-"

"I don't think I want to travel next Wednesday." Clara interrupted. Confusion scrunched the Doctor's face.

"Why not?" the tone of hurt was evident in the Doctor's voice.

Clara shrugged. "I just….I don't think I'm up for travelling is all." She lowered her head and shifted her arms so that she was hugging herself.

"But you love to travel! It's what you wanted to do after you graduated from school." The Doctor noticed Clara's frown deepened. _Had he said something wrong?_

"Doctor, please." Clara whispered "please" so quietly that the Doctor almost didn't catch it. A minute of silence fell upon the Doctor and Clara, the Doctor gazing with concern at Clara's bowed head. Clara looked fragile in this state and the Doctor wanted nothing but to wrap Clara into another hug and ask what's wrong. But the Doctor didn't want to push. He figured it would be best to stay out. (For now). He settled with taking her home.

The Doctor took his hand and cradled Clara's cheek. His thumb skimmed across her soft skin. Clara looked up and the Doctor gave her a tiny smile.

"Okay."

Clara gave the Doctor a small but appreciative smile. "Thank you, Doctor."

The TARDIS landed with a gentle thud. The Doctor dropped his hand from Clara's cheek. Clara sighed deeply and walked slowly to the doors. The Doctor's eyes followed Clara's slumped shoulders and slow pace. Clara opened the door and saw her bedroom. She turned her head to the Doctor.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Clara whispered. She stepped out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stared at the spot Clara once occupied. The Doctor took to the controls and his TARDIS returned to floating in the vortex. He slapped his forehead.

"Stupid Doctor!" he chastised himself. "Why didn't I ask her what was wrong?!" He gripped the console and lowered his head. The TARDIS groaned in response.

"Right, Doctor! You just have to figure out why Clara is upset." the Doctor resolved. Yes, that is what he will do. "What day is next Wednesday? March 5th. Why is that day is so important?"

_It's not important! _his mind responded. _Just walk away and get Clara in two weeks. _

"SHUT UP, OF COURSE IT IS! IT'S IMPORTANT TO CLARA!" the Doctor shouted to no one in particular. He banged his fists against his head. "Come on then! Think!" the Doctor motivated himself. He squeezed his eyes, muttering "March 5th, March 5th, March 5th". A lightbulb went off in the Doctor's brain.

_March 5th. Of course. _

The Doctor slapped himself in the forehead. "AH! I'm thick! I'm old and thick! Blimey, one thousand years old of time and space..." The Doctor muttered to himself. He flung himself at the console, setting a course for March 5th, 2014, Clara's room. A few seconds passed before the TARDIS landed with a thud. The Doctor rushed into the doors and poked his head outside.

"Clara!" the Doctor cried out. The Doctor was met with silence. He twisted his neck around and saw no one. _Where did Clara go?_

"She went to the cemetery." the Doctor turned to see Angie by Clara's door. Her eyes were focused on texting on her mobile. "She wanted me to tell you that in case you came by."

"Thank you, Angie." The Doctor responded with gratitude. He poked his head back inside the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors, locking it with his key. He tucked his key away in his pocket and took a look at his surroundings. The sky was a murky grey and the Doctor noticed clouds were gathering together. The Doctor inhaled deeply and smelled the familiar aroma of ozone. A storm was coming soon. Rows of tombstones were in his line of vision. The Doctor recognized the cemetery from back when he was visiting Clara's past. He scanned the area until twenty feet away he saw a woman with brunette hair, a navy blue coat, and a red bag slung against her shoulder. The Doctor quietly walked towards Clara with his hands behind his back, stopping in Clara's right. Ellie Oswald's grave stood rooted to the ground. Yellow and pink tulips were laid carefully in front of Ellie's tombstone. Clara stood in front of Ellie's grave holding the <em>101 Places to See <em>book in one arm. Clara was silent - she didn't need to turn to see who was standing right beside her.

"March 5th, 2005. My mum and I were shopping together. We did it once a month to bond. I saw some of my friends shopping that day as well. My mum let me go join my friends. She told me that she'll see me later and that she loved me." Clara paused her story, the memories of her mum's last words were beginning to make her eyes water. The Doctor gently took Clara's hand in his own.

"You don't have to continue." The Doctor began rubbing small circles against her hand. Clara shook her head.

"No, I'll finish." Clara glanced at the Doctor and smiled slightly. Clara cleared her throat. "T-The window shop dummies came to life half an hour later. It was horrible. People were screaming and dying on the streets. The stores were being blown up and people were shot left and right. I was able to hide by some dumpsters in an alley with my friends. All I could do was listen and hide while men, women, and children were being killed. I prayed that my mum was safe."

The Doctor could feel Clara's hand tremble within his grip.

"The screaming stopped eventually. I didn't hear anymore lasers being fired. I peeked out the bin I was hiding in and saw the dummies on the ground, not moving. I was so relieved when it was over. I crawled out of my bin and called out for my mum. I ran around the streets praying that she was I saw her shoes behind a yellow car..." Clara sniffed and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. In an instant the Doctor enveloped Clara into a deep hug, his arms tightly wrapped around Clara.

"It's okay, Clara." Clara sniffed again.

"I miss her, Doctor." Clara's sobs were muffled through the Doctor's tweed jacket. "So much."

"I know, Clara." His hand was rubbing in an up and downwards pattern on her back. "I know." The Doctor held Clara silently like this for a while. Clara looked up and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Sorry." Clara apologized. "I got your jacket all wet."

The Doctor smiled warmly at Clara. "You don't have to apologize, Clara." he reassured her. "Tears are perfectly human."

Clara ducked her head and looked up to the Doctor's eyes. His eyes reflected such kindness and trust, reassuring Clara that everything will be alright. "My mum would have liked you, Doctor. All of those adventures we had together, she would have loved hearing them." The Doctor glanced up at the sky, contemplating an idea that formed in his head. A few seconds passed before he reached his decision.

"Well no there's no time like the present!" the Doctor expressed in a cheerful tone. He sat down from where he stood and crossed his legs. Clara's brows furrowed and her head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Doctor?"

"We will just have to start telling those stories now, shouldn't we?" the Doctor suggested. He waved at the gravestone like it was an old friend. "Hello Mrs. Oswald. I'm the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you at last. Clara has told me so much about you. Would you care to join us, Clara?"

Clara nodded and smiled at the Doctor. She readjusted the wrinkles on her dress before seating herself next to the Doctor.

"Now, where do we begin?" the Doctor pondered.

* * *

><p>Clara closed the doors to the TARDIS before stepping back inside. The Doctor was smiling gleefully at Clara. "Thank you, Doctor."<p>

"For what, Clara?"

"For being here with me." Clara took one step closer to him. "This day is always hard on me."

"The death of a loved one always is."

"I need you to do something for me. If I asked you the biggest favor in the world, would you do it?"

"Clara, I will do anything for you." the Doctor answered truthfully. "Of course, I literally can't do everything. I have yet to perfect an fish fingers and cream ice cream flavor."

Clara scrunched up her face. "That sounds very unappetizing, Doctor."

"Oi! Don't knock it 'til you try it." Clara giggled at the Doctor's response. "What is you want, Clara?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

The Doctor took his finger and made a crossing motion against where his hearts were positiioned. "Cross my hearts."

Clara took in a breath. "I want to see her, Doctor." Clara nodded her head. "My mum."

The Doctor shook his head.

"No." he simply stated and turned to the console.

"But why not?" Clara immediately inquired.

"Absolutely not, Clara." the Doctor answered.

"She's my mum."

"I did this before for Rose, Clara." A Reaper's screech echoed across the back of his mind. "I will not risk another paradox."

"You create paradoxes all the time!" Clara argued back. The Doctor waved her off and scoffed.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Doctor, please, you said you would do anything for me."

"Anything except that, Clara. How about I take you somewhere nice? Ooh!" the Doctor quickly attempted to change the subject. "You know a place I haven't gotten a chance to see?"

Clara didn't relent. Her feet stood firmly on the ground. "Doctor, this is my choice!"

"And this is mine! Guess who's the last of the Time Lords, has 27 brains AND know how to drive a TARDIS?" He pointed his thumb to himself.

Clara crossed her arms defensively. "Just because you are a Time Lord, it doesn't mean you are the boss of me!"

"If you don't like how I run my ship," he gestured to the doors. "then there's the door." Clara didn't have an answer for that. She gapped at the Doctor, shocked at what he is suggesting. The Doctor was shocked himself at what he just proposed. He chastised himself mentally. He didn't really want Clara to leave. He cared about Clara deeply, but he couldn't risk the Earth again just for her to see her mum. Trying to recover from his mistake, he smiled maniacally.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up instead." The Doctor placed his hands on the controls. "Felspoon! They have mountains that sway with the breeze! There's a local town that lives by those mountains. Very lovely folks, by the way. And when you hear the town's church bells carry across the winds..." Donna briefly popped into the Doctor's mind. The Doctor turned to Clara for a response.

Clara was now sitting by the stairs in front of the console. She had her legs to her chest and she was resting her chin against her knees, her back was towards the Doctor. Her shoulders were slumped and she stared blankly at the TARDIS doors.

"Clara, I didn't mean what I said before." The Doctor said, trying to make the situation less upsetting. "You don't have to leave. I was just frustrated. I'm sorry, Clara." He took a few steps towards Clara, his hand was mere inches from her shoulder before he stopped himself. Clara didn't offer a response for the Doctor. _Maybe she just wants to be left alone. _he concluded. The Doctor nodded to himself as if that were the case and went back to the console. He set the coordinates for Felspoon.

"You're right, Doctor." Clara finally spoke. The Doctor turned back to Clara, but Clara was still staring at the TARDIS doors. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just thought seeing my mum again would everything better. But it would only hurt too much. Just like when I lost her." She buried herself under her arms. She didn't want the Doctor to see her get all emotional again. Clara didn't need his pity at the moment. The Doctor felt like an idiot, mentally chastising himself again. He was making Clara feel worse about herself.

_Why I am such a terrible friend? _he asked himself.

"Clara, I-"

The console room began to shake, but not its usual shaking while the Doctor was having trouble driving the TARDIS. It trembled harder than usual, like an earthquake was occurring within the TARDIS itself. Outside the TARDIS shook and shifted in all different directions. The TARDIS was helpless against the raging inner turmoil within itself. Clara slid to the other side of the stairs and let out a surprised yelp. The Doctor slipped and fell on his back against the metal floor, moaning in agony. The TARDIS groaned loudly above its occupants, as if it was in pain.

"What's going on?!" Clara yelled through all the commotion. The Doctor swerved to his left and grabbed the monitor.

"Something's wrong with the TARDIS!" Clara gave the Doctor an "Are you serious right now?" look.

"I wonder what gave it away?!" Clara said with exasperation. The TARDIS swerved sharply and caused Clara to violently bump her head against the bars.

"Hang on to something!" the Doctor gripped the console while Clara clung on for dear life against the bars. The Doctor laughed and Clara screamed in terror as the TARDIS gave them whirlwind of a ride.

_CRASH!_

The TARDIS landed with a final resounding bang that made the Doctor and Clara fly 3 feet midair before landing on the solid metal grating. The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. His eyes landed on Clara, who had landed at the bottom of the steps.

"Clara! Are you alright?" he made his way to the stairs and bent down to inspect Clara carefully. "Any fractures, broken bones?"

"A little headache and nauseous right now but I'll live." Clara felt her heart beating wildly against her chest. She took in a few deep breaths, letting the nausea feeling pass.

"No Felspoon then?" Clara smirked at the Doctor and brushed her disheveled hair to make it look more decent.

"Let's have a look then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with Clara trailing behind. The Doctor turned to see the TARDIS and inspect the damage on the TARDIS exterior as well.<p>

"How's that snogbox coming along then?" Clara asked.

"It's strange." the Doctor's brow furrowed. "We crash landed, and yet there seems to be no exterior damage to the TARDIS whatsoever. The TARDIS looks fine."

Clara's eyes widen. "That is strange. Should we investigate? Why did the TARDIS bring us here?"

The Doctor scrutinized the TARDIS more. "I don't know."

"Wow, say that again. But maybe we should see where we are first before we start worrying about the TARDIS." The Doctor stuck out his tongue, much to Clara's confusion, before sticking his tongue back in.

"Earth. 2000s I want to say." the Doctor answered. "Lovely decade this was. it wasn't exactly where I wanted to land but...Clara?"

"Hang on." Clara said. She took one step forward and was temporarily blinded by the bright lights outside. Surrounding Clara were shops everywhere. Her vision took in the families laughing together as they were shopping store to store. "I know this place. I used to shop here with my-" she stopped talking.

"Clara? What's wrong? What happened?"

Clara was not paying attention to the Doctor. The Doctor's voice seemed distant when Clara saw a woman. This woman had light chestnut hair, a grey coat and was holding five shopping bags in one hand. She was waving goodbye to someone, a person Clara could not see. The woman turned and Clara got a clear view of the woman's face.

"Mum?"


End file.
